


Mindlessly Needy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Other, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Top Castiel, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean loved a good knot. It was why Castiel had purchased three massive dogs to mount and knot his mate while he was gone.





	Mindlessly Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean felt the low burn of his Heat and whimpered into the sheets as he twisted. His mate wasn’t going to be calling for a few days and he’d be out of his mind at that point. A weight settled down over him through the covers and Dean could feel as one of the dogs Castiel had purchased tried humping him through the sheets. By now the scent of his Heat had probably filled the room and the dogs would get excited at the meaning of his slick filling the air.

A bitch to knot.

He knew that’s why they called Omegas bitches. Their scent literally smelled like a female dog going into Heat and he would, no doubt, be driving their dogs crazy with his scent.

With a low, needy whine he moved so the dog climbed off of him before he threw back the covers. In seconds Dean was yanking off his pants before shifting himself on the bed. He presented his cunt –wet and slick and loose—before he lowered himself as one of the massive dogs lapped at his swollen, slick cunt excitedly before it was mounting him.

Claws bit into the bare skin of his sides and belly as the dog gripped him tight before thrusting forward with teeth at the back of Dean’s neck. It took a few tries before the fat head caught on his loose cunt. Dean didn’t have a second before the dog slammed into him viciously. With no preparation and a cock that thick he released a high keen at the stretch but the dog didn’t care. It had a wet bitch under it and the only thing the animal cared about was knotting that bitch.

Sure enough, without a single care for the whimpering bitch underneath him, the dog started to viciously fuck Dean’s cunt with a kind of eagerness that stole his ability to rationally think.

The thrusts slammed into him and Dean felt hot breath against the back of his neck as that large cock fucked deep inside of him. From the fur against his back and brushing against him it was more than likely Alexander who was pressing him into the bed. The dog wasn’t the largest –still fucking massive regardless—but Alexander knew how to fuck a bitch and Dean moaned filthily as the dog used him. Alexander’s knot started to catch on Dean’s cunt as it grew and then the hard ball swelled up to lock them together.

Teeth nipped at the back of Dean’s neck and he came with a cry on the knot, soaking his channel and Alexander’s cock. Castiel always praised him for being such a good bitch and coming on a knot like he was supposed to—he went without that now as a dog driven by instinct was just that, a dog. Alexander’s seed started spilling into him in thick ropes as the animal turned around so they were ass to ass. He tried to move away but Dean whined at the stretch and his cunt clamped down around that knot as he milked the dog for every drop.

His body was starved, eager and greedy to coax every single drop of come the knot inside of him might provide, as Dean shuddered and whimpered.

As though drawn by the sounds of a rough mating the other two came bounding into the room, skidding across the hard wood floors and Dean slumped on the sheets as he waited out the first of many knots he’d be taking. Between the three dogs he’d be a well fucked and bred up bitch by the end. Something he knew Castiel would want to see when he skyped Dean on his trip.

It was often that Castiel relished strapping him down and watching as each dog eagerly mounted Dean, pounding into his cunt and treating him like he was a true bitch, while he watched and waited for Dean to turn sloppy enough for him to take a turn.

When Alexander’s knot slipped free the dog happily hopped off the bed and another dog leapt up to take his place. It was Domino and he was more than capable of wrecking Dean’s cunt. The dog was a stud and he took breeding his bitches seriously. Often times the dog would knot Dean multiple times before he’d let the others near and his knot lasted the longest, left Dean fucked full and leaking, when compared to the other two.

He was always, _always_ , sore and aching after a round with Domino.

Dean didn’t get any break as Domino mounted him and locked his mouth down around the nape of Dean’s neck. It was harder than Alexander, not enough to break skin, but Dean went limp in the hold as Domino gripped him tight and fucked forward. His cock slipped against the mess the other dog had left before but it still found Dean’s sloppy cunt.

Domino was the largest one by far and the dog worked Dean over as he thrust forward into wet heat mindlessly. Dean could hear the wet, filthy sound of Domino plowing through slick and come. His thrusts were hard and rough as he held tight and kept moving until his large knot finally locked them together. But unlike the other two dogs Domino liked to collapse on top of Dean to keep the Omega pinned down on the sheets until his knot slipped free.

It was two days of being fucked and knotted by three massive dogs, sides cut from claws and womb soaked with dog come, before Castiel’s call came through. The Alpha’s eyes looked over the mess that was his mate. “Looks like I missed a good time.” Castiel grinned from the screen as he watched Dean whimper; Sebastian, yet another massive stud, whined next to Dean. “Go on Dean. Your studs have a bitch to breed, don’t let me stop you.” he paused, “I want to see Domino knot you.” he instructed and Dean got into position as he called the largest dog over.

On the screen Castiel leaned back in his chair and watched the dog, who kind of reminded both of them of a small bear, mount his mate before it fucked Dean roughly into the mattress. The whole time filthy moans and whines escaped Dean without pause. Dean loved a good knot. It was why Castiel had purchased three massive dogs to mount and knot his mate while he was gone.

It also made for a beautiful scene to watch. Castiel had told Dean that repeatedly.

Dean knew that Castiel loved to see Dean’s cunt puffy and leaking from a good fucking. That his mate loved the mindless way each dog fucked. He knew that Castiel thought the way each dog knotted Dean was one of the hottest things that Castiel had ever seen. On the screen Castiel watched as Domino and Sebastian both fucked Dean before excusing himself from the room he was sitting in as Dean whimpered on the sheets. His body was well used at this point and his cunt was full of far too many rounds with the dogs. Whenever they were recovering he had to fuck himself on a fake knot; that toy lay discarded near them.

Suddenly the sound of his door opening had him tensing and glancing over to see Castiel stepping into the room. His mate’s arousal was thick and coated the air as Alexander lapped at the mess leaking out of Dean’s cunt. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Castiel grinned as he started stripping his clothes off and the thought of his proper mate knotting him had more slick leaking out of Dean’s ruined cunt. “So beautiful. Well fucked and relaxed from orgasm, my sweet little bitch.”

He climbed up onto the bed and the dog licking Dean moved away as Dean’s Alpha stroked his hands down Dean’s sides. There were various little cuts and scratches from where the dogs had gotten too rough. Exposed to the cool air Dean’s cunt was gaping and leaking loads of slick and come. “Alpha.” Dean was far gone and Castiel grinned as he pet the dog next to him.

“Good boys. My good boys knotting their bitch up proper while I was gone. You always take such good care of him. Such good studs.” Castiel shifted Dean, shoved some pillows under his hips, before moving to mount his mate himself.

Castiel cock slipped inside easily as he buried himself to the hilt while Dean shoved his hips back into it. “Alpha please.”

“Looking for another knot? Three not enough for you?” Castiel held onto him and fucked forward with quick strokes as he made sure to brush Dean’s prostate. He snapped his hips forward and Dean moaned loudly. “Such a greedy cunt.” the words were rough. Castiel had been close to popping at knot just watching his dogs fucking Dean. “You’re so good. Taking all those knots. Leaving that cunt of yours puffy and ready for more. My precious, greedy little bitch.”

Castiel’s knot started to catch on Dean’s cunt and his thrusts turned into rough rutting until his knot swelled to tie them together. He sunk his teeth into the back of Dean’s neck, restating his claim, as Dean came on his knot. Dean’s cunt clenched down on him as his load started to spill inside and Dean’s slick flooded his passage as he moaned his enjoyment.

But unlike the dogs Castiel could turn them on their sides and drag Dean close to him as they waited out his knot. Dean pressed back into his mate and sighed out as his Heat calmed down for the time being. “Missed you.” Dean murmured and felt fingers carding through his hair. He loved the feeling of the dogs mounting and fucking him but there was nothing quite like having his mate mount him.

“Missed you too.” Castiel pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck and nuzzled the skin there. “Now you have four knots to get you through the rest of your Heat.” he smirked and Dean groaned as he lay there limply in his Alpha’s hold. “I wouldn’t deny them their pretty bitch. You’re such a good boy, Dean. My beautiful mate. My greedy, desperate bitch.”

Dean flushed at Castiel’s words and relaxed as he waited out Castiel’s knot. It was more than likely he’d get cleaned up and Castiel would feed him before the Alpha either knotted him again or let one of the dogs have a turn. Castiel really, really enjoyed sharing Dean with his dogs during Dean’s Heat because, as he’d said countless times before, Dean’s desperation was a beautiful thing when coupled with the dogs’ pure instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might give you all another bottom!Dean fic since some of you seemed to have missed them. Plus I know several of you really enjoy Dean/Dogs so this should hit the spot!
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
